Republic High Rebel
by summergirl26
Summary: Korra Russo is the new girl at school. She is considered a bad girl. Korra never lets anyone get close to her because of her past. Korra finds herself dealing with family drama, friends, & a blooming romance. Who will help her? Will she get into more trouble than ever before? What secrets does she uncover about herself and everything she thought she knew. Modern with bending.
1. Chapter 1

_First FF, so it might be crappy and stuff. Hopefully you'll enjoy it ^_^ oh and I __don't __own __LoK__. Wish I did..._

**Korra ****P.O.V**

*BEEP BEEP* I rolled over and groaned. Mornings were evil. All I wanted to do was snuggled down deeper into my bed, seeking its warmth and comfort. I could feel myself slowly drifting to sleep, but of course no one cares about what I want.

Dad: "KORRA! Its time to wake up! Your going to be late, and its your first day!" I was roughly shaken by my dad, and I forced myself out of bed.

Korra: Dad, you should get out. I'm gonna you know, shower and stuff..."

My dads facial expression had a hint of shock, but he quickly regained his calm , cold, usual expression. "Oh, right, it's just i wanted to talk to you about something important. It can wait though. I'll be downstairs. You have an hour."

I nodded and shooed him out. I hated that horrible gut wrenching feeling, that had nothing to do with the fact that this was the first time I spoke to my dad without exploding. A/N: note sarcasm. Why would I care? I pushed that feeling aside, like I had done so many times after years of practice. I took a quick shower, and went in search of a good outfit. That's hard to do when your clothes still haven't been unpacked. In the end I chose black ripped skinny jeans, a Wildfox Lightning over sized shirt, leather jacket, my leather doc martens, and a spiked bracelet. I curled my hair, and added some eyeliner and mascara. I even wore my teardrop necklace. I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. _Pretty good __Korra__, lets show your new classmates how much of a badass you are._ In every city I lived in before, I always became the bad girl or the "Rebel". My dad didn't even approve of my friends, because he thinks they have a bad influence over me. I grabbed my bag, and keys, and headed down stairs.

"Whats so important that you wanna talk about?" I crossed my arms and waited for the usual speech about how important it was to not get in trouble, because it was bad for his career.

"I want you to try your best and not get into trouble. The last thing I want today is to have to be called to the office and hear that you've been in fight. Especially since its your first day. It could also be bad for me. You know that I'm close to being in the head council. The workers there will not accept me if I can't even control my own daughter. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to school so that I can help with your schedule and-"

"Ugh! I'm not a little girl who needs to hold her dads hand everywhere she goes! I'm 17 now! A Junior! I know the real reason you wanna drop me off. You just wanna take control of my life in or out of school! You just wanna interfer in everything. I know your really itching to go to work, so why don't you _Mr. Russo_?**A/N****eh****,****couldn't ****think of a last name** Why act like caring parent now? I can take care of myself. Anyways, no thanks on that ride. I'll take my motorcycle." I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his angry face, mouth open ajar, in total shock.

I ran outside and hopped onto my motorcycle. I sped towards to Republic High. It's not hard to miss, its sorta huge. As soon as I arrived in the parking lot, and saw all the stares I was getting. Obviously everyone knew who went to republic high, and easily saw that my motorcyle wasn't part of the scene. I parked and took off my helmet. I shook my hair out of my face, and smirked at the stares from the guys, and the jealous glares from the girls. I've only been here for a minute, and the day was of to a good start. I don't like being the center of attention, but it seems that everything I do attracts the unwanted attention. I grabbed my bag, and walked up the stone steps to the front doors. I could already hear the gossip about me.

"Look fresh meat", "Shes hot", "Shes totally looking for the attention.", "She better not steal my man", "Dont see whats so great about her", "Looks like someones a bad girl", "Wonder whats she's done"

I easily spotted the main office, and I quietly slipped inside. I asked for my schedule, and my locker. I turned and left the office, looking for my locker, 2070. As I rounded the corner, I slammed straight into someone. It was a boy around my age, with jet black hair, bright green eyes, and a muscled body.

Bolin: "Oh, I'm really-"

Korra: "Dont worry bout it. It's not that big of a deal."

Bolin: "Alright. Hey I sure I've never seen you around before. Your new here right? I'm Bolin. Bolin Torez" He flashed a huge smile, and extended his hand.

I shook his hand and said "Korra. Korra Russo."

Bolin: "Well Miss Russo- wait.. Aren't you the daughter of Mr. Russo? The guy who's about to be on the council?"

Korra: "Yeah. So? It's not important. I'm just Korra. Not some goody girl whose a stuck up snob."

Bolin: "Oh I didn't mean to- well never mind. * Big smile* So _just __Korra_ ;) I assume you need a tour of le school? Cuz I'd be more than happy to show you around. It's not everyday a pretty girl meets the most _gorgeous guy _in school!"

Korra:" A tour sounds nice. Ah I see you're a ladies man. Except you're not a jerk."

Bolin:"Let me see your schedule" Korra handed him her schedule.

Junior schedule

_8:00-9:00 Period 1: A.P Math 208._

_9:00-10:00 Period 2: A.P ELA 209_

_10:00-11:00 Period 3: A.P Science 204_

_11:00-12:00 Period 4: A.P History 211_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 Period 5: A.P Writing 212_

_2:00-3:00 Period 6: Week A: Gym 315_

_ Week B: Health 318_

_ Week C: Music 320_

_ Week D: Technology 316_

_ Week E: Art 314_

_3:10: __Dismissal_

"Good news! I have 4 classes with you! Asami has 3, and Mako has 6. Since we both have math first period together, lets start walking."

"Wait Bolin, who's Asami? And who's Mako?"

" Asami's a friend, she's really nice. Mako's my brother, he may seem like a jerk at first, but once you get to know him, he's actually a good guy. Their both going to be in the same class with us, so you can meet them! "

It seemed like math was a bit far. Bolin was a nice guy, really talkitive and funny. He's not so bad. We reached the classroom in no time. Bolin gave me a smile, and led me over to a table were a raven haired girl and a guy with a red scarf were in deep conversation. The raven haired girl was pretty, had on dark lipstick, and had pale skin. From what I could see, she had emerald-green eyes, just like Bolin. The guy with the scarf had pale skin, jet black hair, amber eyes, and a serious expression.

**Mako P.O.V**

I noticed her instantly. I've never seen her around, so I assumed she was the new girl everyone was talking about. Even if it was 7:45, news spread quickly. She had chocolate-brown skin, curled hair, a black jeans, shoes, and jacket. the closer she got towards our table, I saw how striking her blue eyes were. I was hoping she wasnt going to be the clingy type of girl, or anything that would get her on my bad side.

Bolin: "YO MAKO! 'SAMI! This is Korra, shes new here. I'll introduce you guys. Korra, Mako, Mako, Korra, Korra, Asami, Asami, Korra." :)

Asami: "Oh, hi. Like Bo said, I'm Asami. Nice to meet you. It'll be nice to have a friend who's not a guy." Jeez.

Korra: "Hey 'Sami. I can say the same thing" Her voice was soft, yet it sounded guarded

Bolin:"Makooooo! Aren't you gonna say hi? Or at least 'Welcome to Republic City'?

Truth was, I felt like she was hiding something. I WAS gonna say hi, but Bo cut me off before I could even open my mouth.

Shaking my head at Bo, I look at the new girl, Korra, and say in a dull voice, "Hi then, _Korra__"_

Korra: " Gee that was quite a welcome."

"Well what did you expect? A hi! I'm Mako and I wanna be your best friend!?"

I saw her flush slightly, then I saw that she was getting a bit mad. She actually looked kinda cute.

"No. If I had known you would have been a jerk, I never would have said hi to you!:

"You didn't say hi! We were just introduced!"

"HEY GUYS I THINK THAT CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!"

"Bo, be quiet. We have 3 minutes. Anyways, Korra would you like to sit with me?"

"I guess. As long as I don't sit next to jerkface over there."

Ugh! I just met her, and she was already starting to get on my nerves. The bell rang and everyone sat in their seats. I couldn't help but look at Korra. Other than her being rude, there was something she was definitely hiding. Like as if she didn't want to get close to people, and kept her distance from becoming too close. The teacher only handed Korra a math textbook and began the lesson. After several minutes, I decided to do the right thing.

**Korra** **P.O.V**

I couldn't believe him! He was such a jerk! As if I would want him to-to- ugh! Asami scribbled me a note.

_Wow!__I've __never seen __any1 __other than me and Bo talk back to him like that. Seems like he has some one __who he can argue with._

_**its nothing.**__**it's not **__**hard to not argue w/ him. & **__**i **__**JUST met the guy! **__**he's **__**a jerk.**_

_he's actually a nice guy once u get 2 __no __him. __no1 __rlly __argues back w/ him cuz they feel intimidated since he's strong and stuff... lots of girls like him too. sit with us at lunch. No excuse. tty at lunch._

I sighed. I had just scribbled a reply to Asami, when another not_e _hit me. It was from Mako. What does he want?

**i ****wanted 2 say sorry. shouldnt ****hav ****gotten mad. especially since its ****ur ****first day. wat do u say we start over?**

_**u'll **__**just kiss up 2 **__**any1**__**. but since im being "nice" today,**__**i **__**accept.**_I tossed the note back.

Almost instantly, he wrote back. **I'm just TRYING 2 b nice!****geez****. Ur just makin it hard 2 do so! **

_**Ugh! watever. **__**ur **__**ruining my mood. we'll start over lunch. **_

~Time skip! ^_^ LUNCH TIME ~

Bo: "So, Korra , how you liking republic high so far?" He had a knowing sly smile on his face.

Korra: "Its okay. I haven't punched anyone so its alright." I was curious on what he knew. His smile said he had something to say. Possibly about Mako, since he kept sneaking glances at him. I soon was in deep conversation with Asami, but I couldn't help but notice the brothers were having a whispered argument.

"So Korra!" There it was. The mischievous smile, and the glances at Mako.

"Bolin!" So it IS about Mako! What could he possibly not want known? Me and Asami exchanged curious looks. We were on the edge of our sea, waiting to hear what Bolin had to say.

Bolin shoved Mako a good distance away before blurting out "MAKO THINKS YOUR CUTE AND WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD WANNA HANG OUT WITH HIM AFTER SCHOOL, WHICH IS POSSIBLY A DATE, SINCE YOU GUYS ARE STARTING OVER!"

Every ones jaw dropped. I felt my face go red. I sneaked a peek at Mako, and saw him blushing furiously.

Bolin: "Well Korra? What do you say?" Everyone looked at me, Mako included.

_So __that's __the end! Hope you liked it!__Plz __R&R. Tell me what I should do to make it better. or give me ideas or what not. Again sorry if it came out crappy, or too long. it was my first FF. I wont mind __criticism. That's what makes a story better right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm late in updating. I thought I'd be able to update in a week, but then I got wayyyy to busy. I've legit got no effing idea how else to add... spunk to this story e_e any ideas? Also im lucky that im able to update. If y mom caught me, she'd think I went crazy. Probably tellin me that now i believe that Korra and others are real.

Korra POV

Any girl would have blushed madly if they were asked to go out with Mako. But I'm not one of those girls. I know better. I took a quick look at all three of their faces before I decided to answer.

"I'd love to-"

"SHE SAID YES!" Screamed Bolin, totally cutting me off before I could continue. I gave him my best death glare that I could do, before continuing with what I was gonna say.

"As I was saying before Bolin rudely cut me off, Id like to, but 1) I hardly know him 2) I just can't. I've got some business to work out first." I took a chance to take a peek at Mako, and saw him take an intrest to his shoes. I fought down that bit of guilt that I felt.

"But Korra! The best way to get to know someone is to HANG with them, or in your case, on a date. Oh and what are some of your "unfinished business? hmmmmmm? And who could say no to one of the Fabulous Bending Brothers?" Bolin kept asking question after question. It intrested me that they were the fabulous bending brothers, but I didn't want to ask. Mostly because Bolin kept hounding me like a cop.

Asami interjected before I could,"Bolin! Leave poor Korra alone! i'm sure she has reasonable reasons for saying no." Everyone looked at me, as if I'd spill out everything.

I took in a deep breath," Look you guys, I'm pretty sure we can be great friends, but I deal with my own problems. I don't need any help, or anyone to stop me." I glanced at Bolins watch." And I have to go now. See you all later" With that, I quickly got up, and walked swiftly out of the cafeteria. I'm glad no one stopped me.

Mako POV

I took a look at the others. "Dont you think she's a bit... conservative?"

Bolin and Asami looked at each other, both responding in union. "yeah, but so what?"

Bolin gave me a cheeky smile,"Awww Makos all grown up! He's got himself a crush!" Asami laughed, and gave me a wink.

"Shut up Bolin!" I could feel a blush coming," It's not like that, it's just that- like- uh- like she's getting herself into something deep." What was wrong with me? I hardly ever stutter! I could see both Asami and Bolin give each other knowing looks. To make sure they wouldn't tease me for the next couple of hours, I added "So? what about you two? Always giving each other 'those looks'?" I smirked when I saw both blush and stutter that there was nothing going on.

As both stopped their stuttering, my thoughts wandered elsewhere. Did I like Korra? Even though I just met her. What were those reasons? Why did she seem so reserved? She's the first person I met who could hide their emotions as well as I could. I made up my mind to find out as much as I could about Korra Russo.

************************* time skip******************

I walked out of school, and looked at the sky. It seemed like it was gonna rain soon. Great -_- I walked towards my car, just to see Korra and Asami leaning against it, deep in conversation.

"'scuse me 'ladies', but any of you seen Bolin?"

Asami answered" Bolin told Hasok who told me to tell you that he'd be catching a ride with Kim, and to not worry since he's a 'big boy' now" Of course Bolin would go and snag a girl on the first day of school.

"fine. So is that all?"

Asami pretended to think for a bit," Yeah, I need a ride home. My satomobile broke down. Korra here was nice enough to wait with me since you took forever to get out!"

I turned to Korra," Do you need a ride? Since you know, it's bout to rain?" I was sorta hoping she would, that way i'd be able to get to know her better

Korra simply said" Nah, I've got my motorcycle." She jerked her thumb to a light blue motorcycle a little father from where Asami's satombile was. " Plus I love the rain" I nodded, hoping my disappointment didn't show.

"Well, I guess I better be going, since it's about to rain." I watched as Asami gave Korra a huge hug, and whisper something into her ear. I was curious about what she said. Especially since I saw Korra smirk, and give me wink. I hated that she could make my stomach turn, and a blush rise up my cheeks. No girl has ever done that before, so whats so special about her? I snapped back to reality, and told Asami to hurry up. As we climbed in to the car, the clouds opened up, and it began to softly rain. I checked my review mirror to see that Korra had climbed on her motorcycle. Her face hidden by her helmet. I watched as she drove away.

Korra POV

The rain soaked through my jacket, but I didn't care. It felt cool against my skin. I drove all the way to an iron gate. 'Home sweet home' I thought icly. I ran inside quickly, only stopping to gather some food. I took one look in the mirror, and decided that I didnt want to wait until i was dry. Instead I bended the water out of my clothes and hair.

I threw my arms aroung my neck as I saw how much I needed to unpack. In less than three hours, everything was the way I wanted it to be. The only thing I didnt bother opening was the big trunk in the far corner. I kept it, throwing in the things that used to mean somethng to me. I suppose I should clean it out, and use it for more useful things. The only problem was the nagging voice in my head telling me it was a bad idea. I bit my bottom lip, and looked at the picture on my desk. It showed a happy little family in the south water tribe. I looked away, knowing that things would never go back to being like that again.

"Korra? Korra? Are you there?" Damn, its my Dad. Whys he home so early? Nevermind. I was in no mood to talk to him since this morning. I quickly tip toed to my window and climbed onto the ledge. I was thankful that there was one of those small roofs over my window. i carefully climbed on top of it.

"Korra?" I heard my door being opened. I heard him sigh. " Guess I'll just leave a note for her for when she gets back." I heard him scribble a not and leave. I let out a sigh of relief. Not a minute later did I see him leave and get into his car. I narrowed my eyes. Only he would be so eager to get back to his precious work! Suddenly it stopped raining. I carefully stood up, and saw something in suprise. A roof top garden! I aslo saw something else. A set of stairs leading from the garden to my balcony. Oddly, it seemed like you had to climb the fence on the balcony to get to the stairs. I quickly climbed through my window again, and headed towards my balcony. Not even bothering to bend the water out again. I stopped. Did I want to go up? Or should I look through my trunk? I was torn.

"VRRRRRRRRR" I jumped in the air, and looked at my phone. I had a text from Asami, asking if we could hang tomorrow. i quickly replied, and had unconsciously walked towards the trunk. I didnt think twice before reaching for the key hidden in the metal corner. My heart speed up, and I didnt know why. I lifted the top, and peered inside. I saw a bunch of junk, but most importantly, a diary. _My dairy_. I didnt even know I had one! It had a key attached, so I quickly opened it. I read quickly, and I swear, my heart stopped. I knew the truth.

_Sorry if this chapter sucked. I was rushed because I had to go to a party. And this chapter was needed for later. Sorry. Review or whatever. I hate being rushed!_


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the new chapter! Some of her past has to be included that way the whole plot thing can make sense. And that way, I can make Korra do something crazzzzy! Yeah... I'm just the weirdo on the internet...

**KORRAS POV**

I opened up the diary, and my heart stopped. I felt as though the walls were closing in on me. I closed my eyes, and bit my lip. I took a deep breath, and looked at the first sentence.

_June 12,2005_

_Hi! My names Korra Russo, and I'm the avatar._

I am the avatar. IM THE FREAKING AVATAR! Oh. My. Spirits. _I am the avatar._How could this be? I think I would know if I were the avatar. Right? I've never been able to do anything other than waterbend. Could I really be the avatar? I think the answers to my questions are in this diary. I mean, I wrote it all years ago. so it must be true. I keep reading.

_I'm not sure I want a diary. Mastar Katara says I need a diary to keep all my thoughts and feelings, so that I wont go into an uncontrolled avatar state. Whatever that is. It sounds cool though. I guess I should tell you about mysef. I'm 8 1/2, youngest avatar in training, and I live in the south pole. My parents found out I was the avatar when I was only 4. The White Lotus thought I might be a fake, but they still came to check me out. I proved them wrong. So far, I've mastered Earth bending. I know I was supposed to began with water, but I begged Master Katara to do something. Now its earth, fire, water, and last, air. Each is estimated in training for 4 years. Now I'm doing firebending training. I guess its goodbye for now, I have to go back to training. Maybe having a diary wont be so bad._

_ -Korra_

I think I'm done for today. I've still got loads of questions, but I'll save that for later. I try to remember back to my past, but everythings fuzzy. like bad reception on a tv. I was in a car accident when I was 12, and the doctors said that the medication would make everything fuzzy. I guess that never went away. The only thing I really remember is being so angry at my dad, I told him that I hated him. Im pretty sure it was serious, because he told me it wasnt his fault. I put the diary back in the trunk, and I lock it shut. I attach the key to my bracelet. If anyone asks, I'll say its just a charm. No harm in a tiny lie right?

I look at the note on my desk, and wonder what my dads excuse is for not being home for dinner. _Again._

_Korra,_

_I'm going back to work. Turns out, I have to fill out some paperwork due tomorrow. I'll be back late, so dont worry about making me dinner. theres money on the counter if you want to order dinner._

Thats all. Of course he'd stay at work. Sometimes if I go for a walk, I'll see him at a fancy restaurant with a women. And usually, his notes would say he was at work. Some things dont ever really change. I hear my phone buzz again, and I check to see who it is.

FROM: ASAMI

Hey Kor, would you like 2 hang w/ me & the guys 2morrow? we could go 2 my place. or urs.

I bite my lip, and I think I could use something else to think about.

TO: ASAMI

Sure. i'd like d , my place?

I hit send, and get the quick reply of ok. I throw the phone across the desk, and sink to the ground. Its going to be a looooong night for me.

*************** NEXT DAY *********************

I woke up before my alarm went off, but for once, I was glad it was morning. Ironic isn't it? I do my usual routine, and dress in all gray. Gray jeans, Gray shirt, and Gray shoes. The only other color is my leather jacket, but it's black, so I suppose it doesnt count. By now, an hour has passed, so its not 7 O'Clock, and I can smell coffee being brewed.

My dads still home.

Its weird. He always passes by Starbucks or somewhere else for coffee. The only time he does stay home for coffee is when he's having a meeting with someone in the living room. I grab my bag, making sure I have everything I need. I head downstairs, and see him reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Korra"

"Whats so great about the mornings? Its just another day of school for me."

"Well I'm sure you have plenty of friends you can hang out with after school."

"Dad. Right now its just three. _Three. _Besides, most of the friends I want to hang out with, you dont want me hanging around."

"Korra, you know I dont approve of those... delinquents. They are a bad influence. Remember when your so called 'best friend' landed you in jail? Your lucky I have a couple of lawyer friends to get you out with a week of community service."

" I never said she was my 'best friend'. I said she was the _best _friend to have when partying. Besides, those cops over reacted. i didn't even drink _that_ much"

"That 'friend' of yours did. I just don't want you to hanging around those type of people. This time, I actually want you to make _good choices. _In the past, you _still _became friends with them, but, its time for a fresh start. I just want whats best for you."

" What? Your the one always telling me to give people a chance. I do! And now your telling me I cant? Plus who says I cant make the right choices? I can!"

"Korra."

"What?"

We both stay silent, and I know we're done with the conversation. But its not over yet.

"Wh- Do you think they've found the new avatar?" I look at him, studying his face. I see him turn pale, his left eye twitch, and his eyebrows scrunch together. Its a while before he manages to answer.

"I- I guess. I mean, I'm prety sure. When you were younger.. I read that... The new avatar was in training." He stuttered in the beginning. He must know, because he NEVER stutters.

"She or he?"

"The avatar is a female." He would say it all professional like.

"Hmmm... So why dont I know anything about her? Its not like its something that can be kept a secret. Whats her name?"

I see him gulp, "I- uh- dont know. Her name that is."

" Oh, alright... Shes an original waterbender right? After air, its water. Do you know what tribe shes from?" I see him struggle between saying the truth or not.

" South. South water tribe. May I ask why the sudden interest?"

"No reason. It, just, popped into my mind. But uh, do you think she was from our village? Maybe I knew her."

He takes a sudden interest in his coffee, looks at his watch, and says " Is it that late already? We'll both be late if we dont hurry. Got to go. Bye Korra." Thats it. It proves it. I should have known that he would lie to my face. Yet, I still feel... betrayed. I jump whe I hear the front door slam. I kick the cabinet when I hear my dad pulling out f the driveway. I sink to he floor. I burn with even more questions, but mostly why does he wat to keep it a secret? Whats the deal?

************ Lets skip school and head over to when the gang decides to hang out at korras house!******NO ONES POV***********

The gang sit around in Korras room, talking and making jokes (mostly Bolin), for about 20 minutes, before Korra decides to bring out some beer. Mako was the last one to finally take a drink, and not even an hour goes by before everyones drunk ( aside from Mako, because we alllll know he's the mature one. So he's just tipsy!) Mako sits back, watching and listening to the others.

" Heeeeeyyyyyy Bo! Why dont you just make a move on Asssssami?" Korra slurrs.

" thats such a great idea! *hiccup* But what if she no likey me? What if she says nooooooo? *hiccup* What if... shes out for my fame?" Bolin narrows his eyes at Asami before bursting into a random laugh.

"If- If - If your sucha match make, why dont you go out with Mako? Bet...bet.. better yet, when will me and Bo have to separate you two before you stick your tongue down his throat?" Asami waggs her finger at Korra, accusingly.

"Ooooooooo! Asami just told you! You go gurrrl!" Bolin shouts. Korra laughs before casting a look at Mako. She begins to blush when she notices that he's been staring at her.

Its a good thing that Korra's dad was going home late, because the gang knocks out. It's a good thing he never checks on Korra too.

The next day, Korra cant remember much, and most of what she can remember is just asking her dad about the avatar and getting drunk with the gang. The worst thing was how horrible her hangover was. Only a week later did she remember everything. Including the diary.

************** KORRA POV************************

I flung my bag onto my bed, and let out a huge sigh! Today, it took FOREVER for school to finish. I finally remembered about my new discoveries in Algebra. I swear I felt like time slowed down. Every time I would look at the clock, the minute hand still hadn't moved. But now, I was home, and I wanted to read more. I went to lock my door, and slowly unlocked the trunk. I grabbed the diary, and went t read the third entry.

_January 15, 2005_

_Dear Diary, _

_Yes I'm doing the girly thing of saying dear diary, but I dont know how else to start! Master Katara said I should write often, so I guess since I'm ging to be writing in this, I should know how to begin it. I'll start off with saying that I am now 9 years old. Yes, thats right. 9. I actually LOST you, and then gave up after the first week. so its been 6 months since the last time I wrote something. Did you know I found you inside the wall? I dont know how you got there, but now its my new hiding spot. Ooooo! I finally have a friend. Naga. She's my polar bear dog. Now all I need is a HUMAN friend. Sure theres Mastar Katara and some of the Trainers, but I dont have a friend whos MY age! Anyways, heres the thing thats been bugging me the most. _

_Mommy and Daddy. Mostly Mommy. She's been acting kinda crazy. Like me, when I eat too much candy. But even worse. She's been coming home late, and sometimes, she passes out on the couch. I dont know whats wrong! Worse, Mommy and Daddy keep fighting! Not all the time, but it happens every now and then. Once, when Mommy was home, she and Daddy got into a fight. I stayed by the door listening. ( I was supposed to get out of training later, but I set the guards pants on fire. He asked for it anyways!) I coud hear them, but they were using big words, so I didnt understand most of it._

_I remember Daddy saying " Its not good for you!... Your not setting a good example... Think of Korra! Think of what it'll do to her!" _

_Mommy said " I can take care of myself!...Who says?... Wont find out, so long as I do it when she practices, or when I aint home."_

_I would have heard more, but I sneezed, so Daddy caught me. He sent me to go play with Naga. I did. All I want to know is, whats wrong with Mommy?_

_-Korra_

Mommys acting strange... Sounds to me like she's doing drugs. Is that why she left? I get a feeling my mom didnt leave just for another guy. I flip the next page.

_January 25, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Keith came back! He went to Republic City for school, but he got too homesick, so he came back! He may have been gone for 2 years, but there's sooo much I wanna tell him! He came back just in time too. The annual penguin sledding festival is here. We can go together! Guess what? He also bough me a present! It was a charm bracelet with a paw print charm attached to it. Keith says its to remind me of him, that he will always be with me, and because he loves dogs. I told him that I'll NEVER take the bracelet off. That I'll keep it forever. I told him I was worried it'll get old n break, and that one day it might not fit anymore. Keith says the bracelet will stretch to fit my hand as I grow older, and that it'll stay looking new because of what its made of. He explained it to me, but I wasnt really paying attention. I'm just happy he's home again. I'm just glad to finally be able to have my brother back. And this time, he promised he wouldn't leave until I was ready. I believe him._

_-Korra_

Oh. My. God. This cant be true. It just cant. I do NOT have a brother. I'm my moms ONLY child. The thing that sticks out the most is that he gave me a charm bracelet. The one I'm wearing right now. The one I said I'll never take off.

"I'll never take it off. I'll keep it forever." I whisper. Then, I'm plunged into a memory.

*Flashback*

_'Keith! Keith!" A 9-year-old Korra runs toward a guy of 16. He has tan skin, chocolate-brown hair, dark blue eyes, a muscular build, and a scar on his left cheek. He dropped his bag to the floor and held out his arms as Korra jumped on him._

_"Hey kiddo, I've missed you. How you been?"_

_"Great! I missed you too! Maybe now, we can go to the festival, and eat moon cakes, and sea prunes, and noodles, and-"_

_"Whoah, slow down. I need to talk to Mom and Dad about school. First though, I have something for you!"_

_Korra clapped her hands, "Yay! A present!"_

_Keith took out a rectangular box out of his jacket, and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet, with black paw print charm attached to it. Korra let out a very un-Korra-ish squeal. Keith took the bracelet out, and attached it to Korras right wrist._

_"There. Now I'll be with you wherever you go! Dont forget, I also like dogs too!"_

_" I love it! Thank you Keith! I'll NEVER take it off! I'll keep it forever and ever! You're the best brother ever! I love you!" With that said, Korra gave Keith the biggest hug possible._

_" Glad you love it kiddo. I love you too, and you'll always be my baby sister. I"ll always be there for you, now don't you forget that!"_

_"I wont." Korra let go, and gave him a big smile._

Then there was nothing

****** End flashback*********

I opened my eyes, and I realized I was crying. Its true. I do have a brother. I pick up the photograph, and stare into it. Earlier, I would have seen my Mom, Dad, me, and my cousin. Now I see a lost woman, a liar, a brother, and an avatar. My Dad told me Keith was just a cousin, and that we lost touch ever since we moved from the South water tribe. I flung the picture across the room. I hear the glass beak, but I couldn't care less. I put the diary away, lock the trunk, and walk towards my window. I stare at the moon,and unconsciously finger the bracelet.

Maybe I'll find out where he is. Maybe I'll be able to find out whats the truth and what lies I've been told. It'll start with me trying to learn how to bend the other elements, and finding an airbending master. It'll begin tomorrow.


End file.
